The present application is a national phase of PCT/JP2011/056878, filed Mar. 23, 2011, which claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-129998, filed Jun. 7, 2010.
The exemplary embodiments described herein detail for illustrative purposes and are subject to many variations in structure and design. It should be emphasized, however, that the present invention is not limited to a particularly disclosed embodiment shown or described. It is understood that various omissions and substitutions of equivalents are contemplated as circumstances may suggest or render expedient, but these are intended to cover the application or implementation without departing from the spirit or scope of the claims of the present invention. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. The terms “a” and “an” herein do not denote a limitation of quantity, but rather denote the presence of at least one of the referenced item.
This disclosure generally relates to a connector and an electric connection box.
In the related art, an electric connection box provided with a connector described in Patent Document 1 is known. This electric connection box includes a circuit board stored in a case. The case is provided with an opening, and a connector, having a hood portion, which can be fitted to a mating connector, is arranged in the opening. Formed on an inner wall of the hood portion is a locking portion which is locked with the mating connector.
The case is provided with a surrounding wall which configures having an opening and a cavity portion formed between the surrounding wall and the hood portion. The surrounding wall described above is configured to surround an outer periphery of the hood portion.
Water adhered on an outer surface of the case flows down on the outer surface of the case by the hood portion surrounded by the surrounding wall, and is adhered on the surrounding wall. Since the cavity portion is formed between the surrounding wall and the hood portion, the water adhered to the surrounding wall can be inhibited from adhering directly on the outside of the hood portion. Accordingly, the water can be inhibited from moving from the outside of the hood portion to the inside of the hood portion.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-291043